Fancy Pants/Gallery
Sweet and Elite What a greeting S2E9.png Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG Monicle error1.png Monicle error2.png Monicle error3.png Monicle error4.png Fluer de Lis expensive tastes S2E9.png|You may right my dear. Fleur leaning on Fancypants-1-.png Fleur cuddling Fancypants-1-.png Rarity and Fancypants S2E09.png CriminalScum.png Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png Chatting S02E09.png Startled S02E09.png Murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png Nodding S02E09.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Staring S02E09.png Canterlot 5.png Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Fancypants greeting Rarity. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|Holding my head up high. Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png|I smell something. Fancy pants.PNG Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|How can Fancypants not notice Rarity's cuteness? Rarity yes I always S2E9.png|Explain to me my dear. Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|Frosting you say. Rarity behind my ears S2E9.png|Fancypants thinking about Rarity's little cake frosting stunt. Rarity I go out S2E9.png|We all know Fancypants wants to try that out. Rarity after all S2E9.png|Hmmm...Rarity looks adorable. Rarity who doesn't S2E9.png|Can't argue with that logic. Rarity cake frosting S2E9.png|Caught in the act blinking. Rarity believe me S2E9.png|Convinced. Rarity well all this S2E9.png|I know my dear. Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity go see S2E9.png|Sounds good to me. Rarity hors d'oeuvre LoL face S2E9.png|Don't worry Fancypants Rarity is not lying. Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|You're excused. Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Nice magic color. Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Oh hello dear. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|You did. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Twilight LoL face 5 S2E9.png|Don't you stick your tongue at me. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Fancypants inspecting Twilight ensemble. Grinning Twilight S02E09.png Twilight do say S2E9.png|Just looking at Twilight. Rarity call Fancypants S2E9.png|Oh somepony called my name. Rarity show you S2E9.png|Show me what. Rarity this S2E9.png|Are you trying to tell me something? Rarity not moment S2E9.png|"In a moment, my dear." Rarity other side S2E9.png|Room? Don't you mean garden. Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|"This lovely filly from Ponyville." Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|*Wink.* Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Fancypants talking about Twilight. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Don't worry my dear the ponies gathering around won't scare you with their smiles. Rarity that S2E9.png|I am not sure why you're acting strange all of a sudden. Rarity dress S2E9.png|That dress looks good to me. Rarity ooh S2E9.png|Fancypants is thinking something. Rarity come now S2E9.png|He just looks funny. Rarity who cares S2E9.png Rarity just a plain S2E9.png|I wouldn't say plain. Rarity old S2E9.png|For how long can Fancypants keep that face? Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|Ah she speaks!! Rarity they all know S2E9.png|I got my monocle on you. Rarity biting lip S2E9.png|I'm just as surprised as you are dear. Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Ok...? Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png|"You know these ponies?" Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png|Don't mind them my dear. Fancypants.png Rarity walking S2E9.png|Fancypants is just looking on. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Focus on my monocle. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Fancypants dare say S2E9.png|"Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png|Good to see you smiling dear. A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Rarity_and_Fancy_Pants.PNG|Fancypants and Rarity at the wedding. Category:Character gallery pages